runescape_super_herofandomcom-20200213-history
Lucious
Lucious Palton Lucious Palton participated in WWII, and accidently discovered a ForeRunner Artifact and achieved cosmic entity physiology. He worked on his powers, will serving with other government agencies, increasing his powers everyday. He eventually discovered Dylan Rex, and used him to achieve even more sucess, he aided with Dylan's contribution to the world, helping Dylan's reputation. But during this, he got a change of heart, seeing the weak, and wannabe superheroes and villains roaming, there had to be a new world order! And Lucious is going to do just that. Chapters 'Chapters 6: ' Sensing that the Infinity Hero's are broken apart, he has contacted the Conqueror Empire and are gonna assist him in the invasion. Lucious encountered Jesse and Haliopt, he overpowered them, and managed to beat Jesse back into his human form. Then he encountered Ace, and nearly destroyed his Mark 7 with relative ease. Lucious sent his alien allies to retrieve the Fore Runner artifacts on Earth Description and Personality. Lucious Palton is 5'11, and 175 lbs. He has strange purple eyes, a clean face that is chiseled, dark hair, broad shoulders, and an overall fit body. But once he has received enough cosmic energy, at will he can transform in to a glass like being that is reflective, stands about 7'10, muscular, and has a faint bright glow. Powers Cosmic Entity Physiology Lucious cannot acess his full capabilities in his human form, but can attain some, to a weaker degree. For example, Lucious can obtain vast enhanced strength, rivaling Volroy, but in his human form, he would only be as strong as an 100 tonner. Lucious would still be able to do vast damage in his human form, capable of overpowering others with ease if played out right. 'Absolute Body' Lucious's strength is vast, and is capable of overpowering the like's of Haliopt with ease. He is also able to withstand immense amounts of damage. Lucious was able to withstand punches from Haliopt and Jesse, as well as Ace's basic attacks with no damage. He was able to easily rip apart Ace's Mark 7 with his bare hands. 'Cosmic Energy Manipulation' Lucious's basic attacks allow him to expel powerful energy blasts from his body. Such have hurt the likes of Jesse. He is able to create nearly unbreakable energy shields. He can also control the likes of comets, asteroids, stellar winds, solar flares, cosmic storms, and meteor showers. When in his entity form, he can absorb cosmic energy to make him stronger in every aspect. 'Matter Manipulation' can rearrange matter to create other objects of importance by rearranging molecules. He can also change the state of matter, such as changing solids into gas.Transmutation helps Lucious escape traps and prisons, and can also be used to make an enemy's weapons inactive. Equipment Luscious is collecting the most powerful weapons in the universe, in order to conquer Earth and so on *'Meta Orb: ' found in Karamja, which concealed this orb. It was found by Arsenic, and later given to Luscious. The orb allows for the manipulation of powers, however, along it is relatively weak. *'Energy Block: '''A silver bar of metal with blue energy surrounding it. This allows the user to power themselves up to vast levels if their power has to do with energy. It also gives them limited space manipulation abilities. * Conqueror Allies Lucious has formed close ties with the Conqueror's and was given an elite team in order to help him with taking out the Infinity Heroes and gather the forerunner artifacts. 'Dyun' A field marshal drungun, with the abilities to control ambient energy. Drungun Physiology '''Super Strength: '''Without armor, Dyun is able to lift around 5 tons. '''Super Durability: '''Dyun is able to withstand way more trauma than a normal human. Is bullet resistant against small caliber weapons such as sub machine guns. '''Super Reflexes' Super Speed Super Agility Super Senses Drungun Armor Dyun's drungun armor is colored purple/maroon as he is a field marshal in the Conqueror Empire. It enhances his strength to the point where he can lift 30 tons. Outfitted on his backpack is energy that allows him to attack with his power Weapons Dyun carries two dual energy daggers, a type 25 energy pistol and rifle. Ambient Energy Manipulation Dyun absorbed the powers to manipulate existing energy . This was achieved through forerunner artifacts. Dyun often uses it to conjure concussive blasts, and energy constructs like weapons. 'Yik' An usually strong Megalos with the ability to absorb kinetic energy Megalos Physiology Is made up of millions upon millions of Lengun, and stands at around 12 feet tall, and weighs around 4 tons with armor. Super Strength: '''Because of his large size, he is already able to lift vasts amount of weight, and can exponetially expand this. '''Super Durability Super Reflexes Super Senses Density Manipulation: 'Yik is able to make his body extremely dense, enhancing his already brute strength and invulnverability. Megalos Armor Is outfitted with standard megalos armor, that is capable of taking heavy damadge from energy weapons and any type of damage. 'Energy Club Dyun carries a 6 foot metal club in one hand, that sizzles with energy at the end, which he can use to fire energy blasts or cause more damage to an opponent. Shield Yik like other megalos has a large metal shield attached to his right arm. 'Kinetic Energy Absorption' Yik is able to absorb tremendous amounts of blunt damage without any injury, but does have its limits. 'Strund' A jerlonian Captain Ultra, can manipulate weapons. Jerlonian Physiology Strund stands at approximately at 7'5 feet tall and weighs in around a ton. 'Super Strength' Strund is capable of lifting approximately 50 tons. 'Super Durability' Strund is capable of taking more blunt damage than any human and is resistant to bullets. 'Enhanced Speed' Can run at approximately 40mph. 'Armor System' Strund's armor is colored cobalt and is slightly weaker than Drungun armor, but is practically invulnerable to normal human conventional weapons. It also enhances his durability against blunt force trauma by a lot. Weapons Jerlonian Shot: 'Strund carries a normal jerlonian grenade launcher. 'Weapons Manipulation Strund can create weapons in which he is a master at, and are very dangerous and he can manipulate its quality and capabilities. Plans Lucious wants to create a more powerful world, but to do this he must neutralize those who are in his way, and negatively manipulate things. Lucious has negotiated with the Conquerors, in case Rexcorp doesn't succeed. Lucious was involved heavily in the planning to take over Gielinor, but and excommunicated Dylan Rex as he failed. Seeing that the Infinity Heroes were powerful, he patiently waited for the right time. Three years later, the Infinity Heroes disbanded and Lucious is planning to attack Earth now, except with the help of The Conquerors. He plans to overwhelm the seperated heroes and take them out each one by one, and have them watch the fall of Earth. PowerGrid